jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowstrider
=Shadowstrider= Biography Shadowstrider was the code name given to Ibn La-Aya-Hari (Son of Shadow-He who takes away). None knew where he came from, or who he was, he gaurded his past and his identity closely. Yet he revealed that he was a member of the organisation known soelely as the Night Angels. He came to the known universe to pass his Urdurthan. Early Life Ibn’s birth name is unknown; he was taken into child slavery after he was found abandoned in the slums of Nar Shada. He was discovered next to a dumpster by Torr Malacious, who enslaved the boy making him work as soon as he could walk, desperate to keep and win more territory in the savage power hungry guild wars. The guild wars were a power that existed struggle between several warring factions over the territories of the lower slums of Nar Shada. The guilds seemed only small time business, but each guild was under the jurisdiction of a much larger crime syndicate which ran all the way to the Hutt lords, who used the smaller guilds to gain a monopoly. The guilds themselves were largely unaware that they were part of a massive ‘game’ overseen by the Hutts. Ibn was rescued by the Dragon Guild leader Torr, who in turn for rescuing Ibn chained the young boy to his service. Ibn was part of a crew of several young boys and girls who were used as soldiers, pickpockets and thieves. The life was cruel savage and hard and any plunder or stolen goods had to be handed over to the guild leader. Each child had to Live in squalid living conditions, survive of what could be begged, stolen or scrounged and were clothed in rags or a miss match of different items of clothing or different items sewn together, constructing a new garment. From a young age Ibn learned the harsh realities of life, his life as a Guild member hardened him turning him into a cold calculating sober individual. From the age of five Ibn became close friends with a boy named Latair Hashin. Laitair often recited stories inspired by how the children might one day escape. Torr knew that the children planned such things and kept them in check using his thugs whom bullied and beat the children. Picking on Ibn for his tall slender height, and was nicknamed Lurch, but Ibn and Latair began planning their escape, knowing they could not be free as long as Torr lived. Ibn and Latair took the beatings and the insults, until Torr unwittingly personally decided to beat Latair. In defence of his friend Ibn killed Torr by stabbing him through the neck with a sharpened flint. Little is known after this; how Ibn either found or was discovered by the Night Angels is unknown, it was here he was named Ibn An-, meaning Son of Shadow. From the age of seven up until the age of approximately twenty Ibn remained a member of the Night Angels until their destruction around 72 ABY. Since the Night Angels were so secretive it is hard to ascertain what Ibn did whilst among their ranks and also what he learned or how he was taught. It is known that the Night Angels were a faction of the more prominent Genoharadan. Whilst amongst the Night Angels, Ibn learned about posions, various forms and styles of fighting, stealth and assassination, though to what depth he learned these arts remains questionable. N However Ibn was an active member of the Night Angels and an assassin for the group going under the codename of Shadowstrider, a name which he would carry on barring even after the groups destruction. Warriors of the Iron Fist Ibn found his way to Muunaan; after learning from the Night Angels that he had what they called talent. Ibn learned that his talent was what most would call force potential, and the talents that the Night Angels wielded such as having the ability to vanish could be explained through the subtleties of manipulating the force. With the destruction of the Night Angels and therefore his universe he went in search of the biggest organisation he had heard of, The Warriors of the Iron Fist. A criminal organisation that was a blend between jedi and sith ideals, dealing in weapons trading and assassination was but a small part of the organisation. The organisation was so large it had its own army, fleet and commanding officers, it was in its own right a very powerful and influential faction. Ibn found his way to the Fortress of Manaan, the stronghold of the infamous I.F. Here he requested and received and audience with the mighty An Tiarna Dubh, whom sense the younger, mans power and potential, but saw how much Ibn had to learn. An Tiarna chided Ibn, but saw great strength and admired the man’s boldness. Ibn accepted to learn and to grow under the tutelage of the I.F and to become a True Assassin, he requested but two things from An Tiarna. The first would be that Ibn would be allowed to seek retribution against whoever destroyed the Night Angels. The second was that An Tiarna emblazen the symbol of the I.F on his chest over where his heart was. It was customary for all I.F members to be branded with a hot iron; Ibn was not only swearing his allegiance but demonstrating his un-waning knew found loyalty and respect by having the I.F emblem emblazoned across his chest. “The second is that you brand the symbol of the I.F in the centre of my chest, let my loyalty lie where my heart is.”-Showstrider to An Tiarna Dubh One With Shadow Death of a Jedi Winds of Chaos Night Angel Night Seraph ]] Armour and Equipment Retribution ]] Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Males